He's exciteable
by Spiderfanatic
Summary: Don't flame me just read its pretty good.
1. Chapter 1

I saw the young justice episode and this seemed like a good idea

Black canary smiled at the boy growling at the robots with rage she couldn't help but wonder if Superman was ever like him she only ever knew Superman as the cool headed adult he was now the only emotion she ever seen him shown was shock at thediscovery of his clone "That enough" Black Canary said as he continued to beat on a thoroughly destroyed robot

"Argh" Superboy hit the robot one more time before raiseing up he was getting the idea of focusing his rage but he just seemed unwilling to listen to her all the time especially when he got worked up like this she orignally thought it was because he was showing off infront of the others but he was just like this all the time

"If you want to learn from me your going to have to listen to all of what i say picking and chooseing what you want to listen to won't work" she scolded him this made his eyes flare with rage

"I listen to whats usefull" Superboy growled he was now looming over her she had to admit he was giveing off an intimidateing aura

"Do you think i am wasteing both our times by teaching you useless" she was cut off by him

"Yes you just don't realize what your teaching is useless" Superboy said turning around and storming off she begain laughing hysterically at him this made him even angrier he stood there clenching his fist

"Oh boy ugh God" Black Canary gasped for air she couldn't beleive it she had seen Superman or atleast a very similar person storm off like a teenage girl it was just to much for her

"What are you laughing at" He roared this through her into another fit of laughter **"Oh if Supes was like this why why did her have to change"** she thought gasping for air

"I am i am sorry its its nothing" Black Canaray said a snort escaping her as she tried to calm down

"Tell me now" He said hsi voice was low he was restraining himself she could tell

"You know what your problem is" Black Canary said she watched his fist clench this was the last stage of restraint he had "you try to be perfect and you can't admit when your wrong even to yourself cause if your less then perfect you think your worthless" she saw his fist unclench this wasn't right he should have snapped at that she looked at his face she saw hurt in his eyes he realized quickly she was looking at him and forced anger back onto his face

"Fuck you your a third rate superhero that so useless they sent you here to train sidekicks and a freak no body wants" Superboy screamed at her before storming off

**"Well i fell like an asshole"** she hadn't meant to hurt his feelings she coudln't help but laugh and she wanted to piss him off so he'd do something else funny she went to far she wasn't sure if she should give him space or go after him she quickly chased after him she needed to say she was sorry "Hey wait"

"Get away from me" he said walking faster she managed to reach him

"Calm down i just wanted" she touched his shoulder and he swiped his arm at her she jumped back and he threw another punch she deflected it but he jumped into her and tackled her to the ground " Get off me" She said struggleing beneath him she suddenly felt something brushing against her stomach "Oh MY GOD" she said his face glowing red he quickly backed off of her "that better not have been what i thought it was" She said sitting on the ground

"I am i am sorry it just happend" he covered himself and looked at the ground in shame

"Its i i i gotta go report to Batman and you guys progress" Balck Canary said quickly running off **"I liked it better when he was mad at me" **

**-the next day-**

"Hey Canary how it going" she rolled her eyes at the speedster she knew boys like him before flirted with everything in a skirt

Pretty good are you ready to train" she said noticeing Superboy was absent

"You looking for Superboy cause he said he isn't feeling to good and wasn't coming today" Kidflash said running over to Megan

"Not Feeling well" Black Canary said secretly glad about this it would have been horrible to see him now **"He'll stay away a couple of days and then he'll come back won't look at me and it'll all be fine"** she thought comminceing the training wiht the others after she was done for the day she got ready to leave when her communicator rang

"Canary why didn't you train superboy today" Batman said on the other end of it

"He's sick" she said her voice cracking giving away her lie

"Go check on him and if he's fakeing make him train" Batman said she didn't argue with him she knew it was pointless she walked toward Superboys room **"oh God this is gonna suck" **

"Go away" he yelled before she could even knock

"You have to train so get out here" She yelled through the door at him

"No" Superboy yelled back "Go away" he said he sounded despreate for some reason

"Whats wrong cause if your really sick there might be something seriously worng with you and" He interupted her quickly

"I am not sick don't call Batman" he was just on the other side of the door now

"Then you have to train" Canary said wondering exactly whats was wrong

"I i i can't" Superboy said sounding even more desperate

"Is this about what happend yesterday cause its ok really it nothing to be embarrased about" She said hearing him groan

"No its its" Superboy paused she heard him groan again

"What whats wrong" Canary asked if it wasn't that then what exactly was his problem

"It hasn't gone away" he said she blushed furiously

"you you mean its still" she covered her face "Ugh have you tried umm you know"

"Yes it won't go away" Superboy whined she couldn't help but feel for him this was embarrasing for her and it wasn't even happening to her "And its starting to hurt"

"Hurt i'll umm i'll get you some ice" Canary quickly ran to the kitchen

I thought it would be funnier if the show happend this way.


	2. Chapter 2

Superboy layed in his bed the ice didn't help much his erection stll ragged pressing firmly aginst his stomach he groaned as he tried to lay down and sleep "You sound distressed" Black Canary said sitting on his bed

"How'd you get in here" Superboy demanded slamming himself against his head board

"I got your door code from Red Tornado" she said reaching out and touching his hand

"Get out" Superboy yelled jerking his hand away from her

"Sssh its okay i am here to help" she leaned in and kissed him gently not wanting to scare him off

"What what are you doing" Superboy said she saw confusion on his face

"What did i say you have to listen to me" Canary said pulling Superboys Boxers off she watch as his member stood to greet her "i'll make it all better" she said licking the head

"Canary" Superboy moaned as she wrapped her lips around his shaft she begain sucking gentlely "Its so good" Superboy begain panting heavily she grinned and started bobbing her head up and down she felt his member spasm in her throat and a flood of his seed filled her throat and mouth " i am sorry i just ugh" Superboy blushed furiously he hadn't meant to come so quickly

"There we go all better" Canary said standing up "Now get some sleep your training tomorrow" Canary said walking towards the door

-the next day-

Black Canary watched Superboy strut down the hallway "Hey there Superboy you sleep good" Black Canary said seeing dark blush creep across his face

"Ugh yeah Thanks" Superboy said looking away from her

**"He's still embarrased about yesterday" **Black Canary said watching the rest of the Team fall in line everything went smoothly well other then Superboy's weird behavior he kept blushing and was in a really good mood for some reason and he was lingering after there training was done

"Canary can i talk to you" Superboy asked she smiled at him

"Sure" she said taking a seat on the bench

"I wanted to thank you for last night" Superboy said his face was as red as a beat

"Oh it was no problem" she said enjoying the emarresed look on his face

"I i was wondering if it was a one time thing" Superboy seemed nervous something was definately up with him

"Ugh no i'll help you all you need" Canary said confused not really sure what he was talking about

"Really" Superboys eyes grew wide he looked really happy

"Yeah i'd" her snetence was cut short by Superboys lips pressed against her in a desperate needy kiss "Superboy stop "

"Right someone might walk in" Superboy said looking at the door "We should go to my room"

"What no i just no" Canary said backing away from Superboy

"Why" Superboy asked he was confused

"Superboy your a handsome young man and all but your sixteen" Canary said trying to be delcate

"But last night" Superboy said desperately

"Look i helped you out and got you some ice" Canary said she had no idea how messed up he was

"No you came into my room and kissed me then you you" Superboy loooked away embarrased

"What no i didn't" Canary said she never been in his room.

hahahaha wait till you see the twist in the next chapter.


End file.
